


Anything for You

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Dean starts to fall in love with a Bartender.  Will he screw it up?





	Anything for You

Pam poured another shot of whiskey for the tired man sitting on the other side of the bar from her.  
“Wanna tell your psychologist your problems?” She teased, grinning at him slyly.  
“Ah, my brother’s mad at me, I hate my job, My boss is kinda a dick.” He slammed the drink back. “What can I say that you haven’t heard before?”  
“You look like you could tell me all kinds of things.” She said seductively. “We close at 2 a. m. Why don’t you see if you can pace yourself until then. There’s karaoke, if you really want to go wild.”   
“I got the stamina Sweetheart.” Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Pam ushered the last of her customers out her bar, and looked around sadly to find that she was alone. Her handsome stranger hadn’t stayed at the bar. She let her head hang briefly, then went about her clean up duties at her bar.  
“Hey, Sweetheart. Didn’t think I’d forget about a pretty little thing like you did ya?” Dean’s voice made her jump as he sounded behind her.  
“You didn’t pass out.” Pam smiled.  
“No thanks to you. You really know how to pour.”  
“Why do you think I’m a bar owner” Pam smirked. Dean approached her and kissed her into the counter of the bar. Their hands wandered all over each other as they stood there in the dim lighting of her bar. “Wait.” Pam gasped, breaking apart their kiss. “I’m sorry. But I don’t normally just go here with all of my customers.”  
“Good, I’m so glad to hear that.” Dean growled as he went back in for another taste.  
“No,” Pam pushed him away gently. “I mean that I’m not going there with you either. Here’s my number. Call me and prove your not just some drunk in my bar.” She winked at him as she handed him her number.  
“And what if I am just a drunk in your bar?” He asked.

It had been like that for weeks. Dean would come into Pam’s bar and wait for her to get off work, then they would hang out and drink and talk. Dean felt like something was different this time around. Pam and he had gotten close in the almost month that they had spent together, and Pam had taken a few more shots tonight than she normally did.  
“So you really hunt monsters?” She asked in a quiet voice, looking into his face with a little sadness.  
“Yeah.” Dean answered taking a short pull on his beer then stroking her cheek with his thumb. She hadn’t really broached the subject about his work after he had admitted why he carried all the guns in his trunk. Her lips parted slightly and her breathing hitched as Dean realized that he had leaned in close to her face while he was caressing her cheek. He looked into her eyes, seeing them full of lust and something else, as he got close enough to her that he could feel her breath on his lips.  
Suddenly her pulled away from her. “I’m Sorry. I should leave.” He mumbled, before scurrying out of her bar.

Pam watched as Dean left her bar with Jamie. The woman grated on her every nerve. She was just some drink bunny, looking for a good time and not caring who it was with. She might have even slept with more people than Dean had.  
“Get out!” Pam hollered over the raised voices inside of her bar. Her patrons all turned to gawk at her incredulously. “Your drinks are free, now please leave my bar.” She said quieter in the stunned silence that surrounded her. They all left grumpily. One of her regulars came over and gave her a side hug with temple kiss.  
“I’ll be alright, Pam. I got a good feeling about this one.” He whispered as he squeezed her shoulders. She smiled weakly, but nodded none the less.

Dean laid down with the Jamie. Her soft hair sprawling beneath her on the pillow as he continued to kiss her. His fingers pressed against the demin of her pants where a damp spot had started to form. He felt his cock pulse in his pants, but knew the whole thing was a lie. He pulled away from Pam as she stared at him and panted.  
“I can’t do this. I’m sorry. I need to be with the girl for me.” And with that he dashed out of Jamie’s room.

Dean came sprinting into Pam’s bar. Panting as he slowed in front of the counter before her. She put down the glass she had been polishing mouth agape as he had totally ignored the CLOSED sign in front of her store.  
“What do you…” He came up and pulled her body against the counter, kissing her with so much passion. Everything that he had ever felt for her flowed into the kiss, and he held nothing back. He hoped that she could ignore his ways and accept him as he stood before her soaking wet from the rain. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips as she grinned. Dean pulled his face away from hers to look her in the eyes, his hand still on the back of her head.  
“You took the words right out of my mouth. I swear I was just about to tell you I love you!” He looked astounded and his small smirk made her realize that this had been what he had been hoping for. She bit her lip as she glared at him, and he leaned over to her to lick her lip that she had sucked into her mouth.

A desperate knock sounded at the door to Pam’s bar, and her and Dean looked over to see Sam standing there.  
“What’s going on?” Pam asked as she fixed herself unnecessarily.  
“I wanted to prove that I wasn’t just some drunk at your bar.” Dean tossed a smile over his shoulder as he walked over the door and let Sam in. “This is my little brother Sammy, he works with me.” This got a glance from Sam. “Did you bring it?” He asked as he turned to look at his brother. Sam handed him something discreetly.  
“What is going on?” Pam asked looking from one tall man to the other. Dean turned back around and knelt on one knee in front of Pam holding a close box. “What the Hell?!” She asked looking terrified.  
“Pam. Please accept this key,” Dean popped the small box open, to expose a necklace with a small key on it. “It will let you into our home. I’ll drive you there so you know how to find it. Then you can come over whenever you want.” Dean smile up at her, feeling better than he ever had in his entire life.


End file.
